People are increasingly relying on computing devices for performing a variety of tasks. Many of these tasks allow users to enter information that can be utilized and/or processed for a number of different purposes. Oftentimes, however, a user might make a mistake in entering text, particularly where the user is using a portable computing device with a small physical or virtual keyboard. Even when the user does not make a mistake, however, the amount of time it takes to enter a long string of text can be undesirable for many users. Conventional approaches address some of these concerns by suggesting text that completes and/or corrects the portion of text entered by a user. For example, if a user enters two characters of a word in a text box, software can attempt to predict the word or phrase the user is in the process of entering, and suggest one or more options to the user. Oftentimes, however, these suggestions are displayed through a one-dimensional list of words of equivalent weight or emphasis, which can make it difficult, or at least time consuming, for a user to find the correct word. If the user cannot quickly locate the correct word, the user might not save any time over manually completing the entry of the word.